Un día normal en la vida de Kabuto
by Envy-Hikari
Summary: Kabuto nos cuenta un dia normal en su vida, desde que se levanta hasta que se acuesta. Actuacion especial de Danzou y una reflexion por parte de Kabuto. Cap 2.50 UP!
1. En la mañana

**Un Día Normal en la Vida de Kabuto**

**Capitulo 1 – "En la mañana"**

**Era un día normal, como todos los días, yo me desperté a las 8 de la mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza por que me levante tan rápido que me golpee con la lámpara, que estaba arriba de mi cama **

**- "Algún día moveré mi cama para que no me golpee mas" – pensé refregándome la cabeza**

**Y como todas los días me fui a prepararle a Orochimaru-sama su desayuno, que consistía de café oscuro y tostadas con mermelada. Entonces se lo lleve a su habitación y me lo agradeció, como de costumbre.**

**Luego me ****preparé para salir a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo, pero antes decidí pasar por la habitación de Sasuke y ver que estaba haciendo. Cuando entre lo encontré durmiendo como siempre y pensé**

**-" Diablos!!!, el es el favorito de Orochimaru-sama y lo ****único que hace es dormir, y yo que hago todo lo que el maestro quiere, no me valora tanto como a él– pensé a punto de llorar ToT**

**Salgo de la guarida directo a la tienda de la señora Shizuku, ella es una vieja chismosa que me cuenta todo lo que sucede en la aldea y también me vende las cartas con la información de los genin de las otras aldeas.**

**Después que term****ino de comprar las cosas, que por cierto están muy caras, me encuentro en el camino, con los padres de Saku y me dicen**

**-Hola Kabuto, ¿ como le esta yendo a Saku en su entrenamiento? – dijo el padre de Saku**

**- Se transformo en H****okage y ya es de piedra – dije tranquilo **

**Entones se despidieron de mi con lagrimas en los ojos y diciendo**

**- Ese es mi hijo **

**Yo no entendí por que estaban orgullosos de su hijo si había muerto, pero no me importo y seguí caminando hasta que llegue a la guarida**

**Me puse a hacer el almuerzo, cuando termine se había levantado Sasuke y me ordenó**

**- Prepárame el desayuno – dijo con una voz de superioridad**

**- Son las 1 de la tarde y a esta hora Orochimaru-sama quiere almorzar – le grite muy enojado**

**- Eres un idiota, eso es lo quiere Orochimaru, pero yo lo que quiero es desayunar**

**Me enoje tanto que quería matarlo en ese momento, pero justo llego Orochimaru-sama en su silla de rueda, empujada por serpientes que había invocado**

**- Tranquilízate Kabuto acuérdate que Sasuke será mi nuevo cuerpo – me dijo **

**-¿Cómo? – pregunto Sasuke mirando con enojo a Orochimaru-sama**

**En ese momento vi que el maestro se puso nervioso con la pregunta de Sasuke y le contestó**

**- Tu serás mi nuevo………………- se notaba que no sabia que responder – Discípulo, si eso – dijo mas calmado.**

**Entonces Sasuke mas aliviado preparo su desayuno.**

**Cuando nos sentamos los tres en la mesa, yo y Orochimaru-sama a almorzar y Sasuke a desayunar, el maestro, antes de probar su comida, me pregunto**

**-¿esta carne, que preparaste, es de Gamabunta?**

**Y yo respondí**

**-No señor, lo que pasa es que cuando le fui a pedir la carne a Jiraiya……… el me pego**

**Entonces é****l me grito furioso**

**-¿Cómo? ¿E****sta es una carne cualquiera?**

**Y le conteste asustado**

**-s…i…si**

**- Yo quería comer carne de Gamabunta, pero como has fallado en tu misión………………………………………… ahora te iras a la cama sin postre**

**Entonces me levante y me fui a mi habitación **

**Mientras Orochimaru-sama se quejaba de mi comida**

**- ahhhh!!!!!!!! Que dura es esta carne **

**- Orochimaru…... **

**-¿Si? Sasuke ******

**- Te comiste el plato.**

**- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh **

**Y cuando estaba entrando en mi habitación escuché un grito, pero no me importo**

**Cuando estaba reflexionando en mi habitación llego volando, por la ventana, una rata mensajera que traía un mensaje de una persona que no veía hace mucho tiempo y el mensaje decía**

**Kabuto**

**Te veré en el puente de siempre, no faltes**

**Entonces pensé que seria una buena idea ir para darle una lección al señor Orochimaru.**

_**¿Con quien se encontrara Kabuto? ¿Sasuke a que hora almorzara? ¿Orochimaru se habrá comido el plato del postre también? ¿A Cuanto venderá las cartas la señora Shizuku?**_

_**Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de "Un día normal en la vida de Kabuto": "En la Tarde"**__****_

_**Espero que les guste así saque el capitulo dos**_


	2. En la tarde

**Hola!**

**Que bueno que les haya gustado este fic lo hice yo con mi hermano, bueno mas mi hermano que yo, pensando en como viviría Kabuto sus días sirviendo a Orochimaru y Sasuke. Bueno mejor no los aburro con mi vida, así que a la historia**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Un Día normal en la vida de Kabuto:**

**Capitulo 2: "En la tarde"**

**Una hora después de recibir la carta, al fin, pude encontrar al lugar acordado. Entonces cuando llegue vi una sombra sombría (**_yo escribo como me dice Kabuto_**), la cual pertenecía a Sasori-sama**

**Hace tiempo que no lo veía (por cierto, se esta quedando calvo y se esta encorvando mas). Cuando quise saludarlo el me grito:**

**-¡¡¡Hace una hora que te estoy esperando¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?!!!!!!!**

**- Lo que paso fue que…**

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Yo me __dirigía al lugar del encuentro, pero se me olvido en donde era y decidí fijarme en la carta, pero justo un viento fuerte hizo volar mi sombrero, quise agarrarlo pero me tropecé con una piedra y un lobo salvaje (Quien sabe de donde salio) me quito la carta y se fue corriendo. Después me di cuenta que no tenia ningún sombrero, si no que era la capucha de mi campera lo que se voló y durante todo este tiempo estuve buscando el lugar_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**-¿Quiere que le cuente como encontré el lugar?**

**-No hace falta, con esa explicación ya tuve suficiente-Me dijo con una gota en la cabeza-Lo que te quería decir era que te unas a mi equipo, necesitamos tu poder para cumplir nuestro objetivo y nuestro grupo se llama Akatsuki**

**- "Al fin alguien me necesita ToT"- pensé emocionado.**

**Inmediatamente le dije**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Si!!!!!!! XD**

**Entonces él me llevo a la guarida secreta. Note que tenia un buen decorado, no como la guarida de Orochimaru-sama que es un basurero total.**

**- ¿Quiere que le prepare la merienda? –Le pregunte**

**- Jojojojo (**Parece Papa Noel**) no es necesario que lo hagas, de eso se va a ocupar mi marioneta. Tu siéntate en el sillón, ponte cómodo y si quieres una de mis marionetas te hará unos buenos masajes en los pies, después de todo fue un viaje muy largo, y tienes que prepararte para la misión.**

**-"Esoy en el paraíso XD"- pensé emocionado**

**De repente una chica rubia, bajo las escaleras y pensé "Que Linda es", hasta que le hablo a Sasori-sama y descubrí que era ¡¡¡¡HOMBRE!!! ToT**

**- Oye Sasori-sensei quiero que me prestes una de tus marionetas para que me lave mi ropa, es que ensucie el traje del Akatsuki con mostaza**

**- Idiota!!! Ayer te preste una y no me la has devuelto- Le dijo Sasori muy enojado**

**Luego ese tal Deidara me miro y le pregunto a Sasori-sama**

**- Oye ¿Quién es el gafitas? Es extraño que tengamos visitas – dijo con una ceja levantada**

**-El es uno de mis subordinados-Decía Sasori-sama pero fue interrumpido por Deidara**

**-¿El es Yuura? Al fin lo conozco que emoción**

**-No Idiota!!!!!!!!! – Le grito Sasori- El es Kabuto, me lo encontré por el puente**

**-Ahhhhh avisa**

**De repente una sombra se acercaba a donde estábamos y de ella empezó a salir un monstruo y me empezó a dar miedo. Luego se abrió como una planta y dijo:**

**- Deidara, Tobi, digo Sasori y gafitas, el líder les ha encomendado una misión, cerca del país del fuego se escucho rumores de que anda suelto el Gobi , vallan y atrápenlo ahoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – dijo gritando para luego decir – Bien, con su permiso me retiro Deidara, Sasori, Gafitas – nos saludo ya mas tranquilo**

**Los tres lo miramos con los ojos bien abiertos, hasta que se fue y Sasori rompió el silencio diciendo:**

**- Manos a la obra ¡Alba gu Bra!**

**Entonces los tres nos fuimos del lugar**

**Mientras íbamos caminando ellos iban hablando**

**-Deidara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Grito Sasori-sama**

**-Sasori!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Grito Deidara-san**

**-Gafitas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Grite yo- ah no es era yo (**Que tonto se habla así mismo XD

**Y entonces nos quedamos callados los tres y paso una bola que era llevada por el aire**

**Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a un lugar en donde se encontraba una joven mujer y pensé:**

**-"Que fea, me hace acordar a Orochimaru-sama pero esta es mas gorda"**

**Al lado de ella había un chico inquieto, que me recordaba a Naruto-kun. Entonces Sasori-sama le dijo a la chica:**

**- Tu mujer gorda y fea, tu debes ser el jinchuriki**

**- Me dices eso por que estoy gorda? Eh? Enano y tu que gafitas tu solo eres un flacucho – nos grito ella**

**-Pero yo no he dicho nada- me defendí yo**

**-Acabemos con la gorda – dijo Deidara-san animado – pero eso si yo no la cargo**

**-No dejare que se lleven a mi nee-san – interrumpió el niño que estaba a su lado**

**Ahí comenzó la batalla**

**-Yo me encargare de todo-Dijo Deidara-san**

**Entonces me agarro y me arrojo a la gorda diciendo**

**- Ataque Gafitas!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Pero ella me arrojo a 15m por un golpe**

**Entonces Deidara-san empezó a arrojarle bombas, hasta dejarla mal herida, mientras el chiquito empezó a liberar una gran cantidad de chakra y detrás de el apareció una figura de una bestia. En realidad el era el jinchuriki**

**Empezó a gritar muy fuerte:**

**-No dejare que se lleven a nee-san, acabare con todos ustedes**

**Entonces se libero el Gobi, que por cierto es muy grande, y lo primero que hizo fue agarrarme con sus enormes garras y golpearme contra el suelo una y otra vez. Mientras tanto Deidara-san se encargaba de introducir bombas C4 en el interior del Junchuriki. Cuando termino se alejo junto con Sasori-sama y exploto, afectándome a mi también**

**El Jinchuriki volvió a su forma normal y se desmayo, mientras que yo, de tan mal herido que estaba, no me podía mover. De repente volvieron Deidara-san y Sasori-sama y pensé:**

**-"Me vienen a ayudar, que buenitos son ToT"**

**Pero pasaron de largo, cargaron al niño y se fueron corriendo dejándome solo. Solo escuche que Deidara-san le preguntaba a Sasori-sama**

**-No nos olvidamos de algo?**

**-No te preocupes, tengo todas las marionetas en orden y se que no se me olvida ninguna- Respondió él muy tranquilo**

**Y** **me desmaye. Momentos después me desperté y oí la voz de una mujer que parecía conocerme.**

_**¿Quién será la mujer que encontró a Kabuto?**_

_**¿Cuántas veces al día lavara su ropa Deidara?**_

_**¿Sasori tomara las pastillas para la memoria?**_

_**¿Kabuto tendrá lentes de repuestos?**_

_**¿Quién le hará la merienda a Orochimaru¿Será Sasuke?**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo será una Flash back del viaje de Kabuto hacia el puente, que se llamara "El punte entre el cielo y la tierra"**

**PD: Dejen Rewrites. De Veras**


	3. El puente entre el cielo y la tirra

**_Hola!!!!!!_**

**_Gracias por los rewrites, de veras XD. Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la vida de Kabuto!!!!!!.Este capitulo no sera la continuacion del anterior, sino que va a ser un flash back del viaje que tuvo que hacer Kabuto hacia el puente y aqui esta la historia!!!!!!!_**

* * *

**Cáp. 2.50: "El puente entre el cielo y la tierra"**

**Me estaba dirigiendo al lugar del encuentro, pero se me olvido en donde era y decidí fijarme en la carta, pero justo un viento fuerte hizo volar mi sombrero, quise agarrarlo pero me tropecé con una piedra y un lobo salvaje me quito la carta y se fue corriendo. Después me di cuenta que no tenia ningún sombrero, sino que era la capucha de mi campera lo que se voló**

**Me levante y seguí caminando tratando de recordar en donde quedaba el puente. Camine durante 15 minutos, sin poder recordar nada.**

**-¿Dónde quedara? – me pregunte a mi mismo mirando para todos lados**

**-Sigue esa ruta y llegaras al puente entre el cielo y la tierra – Dijo un señor, que estaba atrás de mi**

**-¿Me estas hablando a mi??- le pregunte**

**-¡¡¡¡CLARO¿QUE ACASO HAY ALGUIEN MAS AQUÍ? IDIOTA!!!!**

**-Si, Usted – respondí señalándolo.**

**-CALLATE!!!!!!!! Y has lo que te ordene**

**-"Que loco esta este tipo, mejor me voy" – pensé mientras me retiraba del lugar.**

**Seguí el camino que me dijo aquel loco y vi que había una curva, pero como me dijo que siga derecho, rompí la baranda y camine durante un largo rato. Al no poder encontrar el lugar, le pregunte a un señor que estaba sentado en una roca**

**-Disculpe señor ¿Dónde que da el puente entre el cielo y la tierra?**

**-¡¡¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!! YA TE DIJE QUE SIGAS ESA RUTA, NO QUE SIGAS DERECHO!!!!!! – Me grito furioso**

**-"Otra ves el mismo loco"¬ ¬- pensé**

**Seguí las instrucciones del loco y como no encontré el lugar me decidí hacer una brújula con mi kunai. Puse una encima de otra, en forma de cruz, y lo llene con mi chakra. Una apuntaba hacia el este y la otra hacia el norte, pero decidí ir hacia el sur.**

**Cuando me decidí ir, quise guardar mi kunai, arrojándolo hacia el cielo y que caiga en mi porta kunais, pero cuando lo tire se desvió hacia atrás.**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MI OJO!!!!!!! – escuche gritar de atrás**

**Dirigí mi mirada al lugar de donde provenía el grito y vi a Danzou-san, quien controla a los Ambu En Konoha, y me acorde que Orochimaru-sama me dijo que él era el rival de sandaime.**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡Fíjate por donde tiras tu kunais!!!!!!! – grito con la mano en el ojo izquierdo, que es en donde le cayo el kunai – idiota, estúpido, imbecil, tonto**

**- Lo siento Danzou-san – dije mientras hacia una reverencia – es que estoy buscando el puente entre el cielo y la tierra**

**- Imbecil!!!!!! Pero si el puente esta frente a ti – grito furioso**

**-¿Frente a mi? – pregunte incrédulo, mientras miraba para todos lados sin encontrarlo**

**-Digo detrás de ti – dijo mientras señalaba atrás de mí**

**Me di la vuelta, por que no tengo ojos atrás y menos el byakugan como Neji, y comprobé que ahí estaba, como dijo mi brújula-kunai que estaba hacia el norte.**

**-Oye!!!!!!!- escuche de atrás**

**-Si???? - - decía mientras me giraba y pensaba**

**-"Me va a pedir dinero por su ojo o mi ojo, como dice el dicho 'ojo por ojo, diente por diente' "**

**- Entrégale este informe a tu señor Orochimaru – decía mientras buscaba algo en sus ropas- NOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me lo he olvidado en Konoha- Grito, para luego decir mas tranquilo – Mandare a un ninja, con el informe, para Orochimaru**

**-Bien – dije mientras me daba vuelta para ir al puente**

**Mientras me dirigía al puente me tropecé con una tortuga, que pasaba por ahí, y se me rompieron las gafas , por suerte siempre llevo un par extras**

**Me empecé a levantar y vi a Sasori-sama cerca de mi cara**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH – grite**

**-¿Que acaso mi grotesca apariencia te da miedo? – Me pregunto tranquilo y después grito - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GAFITAS!!!!!!!!!!**

**-No es que me pico una hormiga en el pie y me esta ardiendo – Le dije mientras agarraba mi pie**

**- Bien, al fin llegas – me decía muy tranquilo, para luego decir- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DAIDARA!!!!!!!**

**- Yo soy Kabuto, no Daidara**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡GAFITAS!!!!!!! – me grito en el oído**

**Y así fue como encontré el puente y a Sasori-sama, en este viaje aprendí muchas cosas por ejemplo: Como construir una brújula con dos kunais, que uno no debe ir tirando los kunais por los cielo, por que le puede dar a alguien en el ojo, siempre mirar hacia abajo, para no tropezar con una tortuga y por ultimo lo mas importante que aprendí es que siempre tengo que traer mi cepillo de dientes**

**_En el próximo episodio: "En la noche"_**

**_Tsunade: Maldito Gafitas ¿que haces en mi habitación?_**

**_Kakashi: Hola Kabuto¿que tal la vida del viejo Orochimaru?_**

**_Kabuto: Libérame de tu jutsu_**

**_Shikamaru: Y así fue como me hice mesero de aquí_**

**_Kakashi: Yo quiero una pizza_**

**_Kisame: Dame Sushi_**

**_Kabuto: Tú debes ser Itachi, ya que te pareces a Sasuke_**

**_Sasuke: Cierto, además la comida de Orochimaru es un asco ¬ ¬_**

**

* * *

****_Espero que les haya gustado. El proximo capitulo va a ver un toque muy pero muy pequeño de KabuShizu, bueno mas por parte de Kabuto, ya que Shizune no lo nota XD_**

**_Kabuto: Dejen Rewrites!!!!!! XD_**

**_Sasori: DAIDARA!!!!!! digo DEJEN REWRITES!!!!!!!_**

**_EnvyHikari: SASORI NO GRITES EN MI OIDO!!!!!¬ ¬cof cof bueno dejen rewrites De Veras XD_**


End file.
